Mario
Mario & Metroid: Age of Dark Samus is a game for Microsoft Windows (Via Steam), PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to Mario & Metroid: The Invasion of the Metroids. In the game, Dark Samus, Samus' doppelganger, plots to spread Phazon, a radioactive substance, all over Mushroom World and Zebes. She hires Ridley, his assistant Kraid, and the Broodals to help her out with something special. After hearing about the upcoming theft, the Mario Bros, with the help from Samus Aran, set off to stop Dark Samus. The main antagonist is Dark Samus. Plot Somewhere in Space, Samus receives a distress signal from Mushroom World. Thinking something more worse might happen to the planet, Samus flies to Mushroom World on her gunship. On Zebes, Ridley and Kraid were wondering what to do when a black-colored version of Samus' gunship arrives. Dark Samus emerges from the gunship and, after introducing herself, hires Ridley and Kraid, not knowing that she was really here to spread Phazon across Zebes and Mushroom World. Before leaving, Ridley asks Kraid if he can turn him into a cyborg, which Kraid accepts and gives Ridley the cybernetics. En route to Mushroom World, Dark Samus, Ridley (As Proteus Ridley) and Kraid arrive at the Moon. While there, Ridley meets the Broodals and, after a brief introduction, Ridley hires them and he, the Broodals, Kraid and Dark Samus head to Mushroom World. At Mushroom World, the Mario bros were having a big party at Peach's Castle when Samus arrives and warns the bros about the upcoming theft. Toad Town is then attack by Dark Samus' forces, and she kidnaps Peach. Bowser, who just happens to be there too to kidnap Peach, tries to attack Dark Samus, but she knocks him unconsciousness and kidnaps him as well. The Mario bros and Samus then go after Dark Samus. Eventually, Mario, Luigi and Samus encounter Ridley at the Magma Power Plant and prepares to battle the trio. After defeating Ridley, he breaks a hole in the wall and retreats through the hole, the trio goes after him. While traveling through a casino, the trio is ambushed by the Wario bros, who own the casino. They prepare to battle the trio. After defeating the Wario bros, they get knocked off the platform and landed on a giant die. The trio continues their adventure. After reaching the keep of Bowser's Kingdom, the trio is ambushed by Dark Samus herself, who summons Ridley, with the Broodals on board, and they prepare to battle the trio. After knocking all 4 Broodals off Ridley, he attempts to finish off the trio, but the trio create on final attack (Depending on what character the player is playing as, the cutscene will be different. If playing as ether of the Mario bros, they punch Ridley on the top of Ridley's mouth, or if the player is playing as Samus, she shoots a Super Missile on the same spot on Ridley), sending Ridley and the Broodals flying. Dark Samus was enraged that Ridley and the Broodals failed to stop the trio. After quickly removing his cybernetics, Ridley notices Dark Samus doing some Phazon research and overheard her discus her true plain. Making him realize that Dark Samus was really here to spread Phazon across Mushroom World and Zebes. Because of this, Ridley, Kraid, and the Broodals turn hostile towards Dark Samus, which caused her to retreat to Phaaze, the source of all Phazon. Ridley, Kraid, and the Broodals head to the Mario bros and Samus. They join the trio after Ridley tells them about him overhearing Dark Samus' true plan. The Mario bros and Samus get on board the latter's gunship and head to Phaaze, with Ridley, Kraid, and the Broodals following. After landing on Phaaze, Ridley starts to experience Phazon corruption, but the Mario bros, Samus, Kraid, and the Broodals seem fine. The group then starts to explore Phaaze in search of Dark Samus. After reaching the Sanctum of Phaaze, the group finds Dark Samus with a captive Peach and a still unconscious Bowser. Dark Samus prepares to battle the group. After defeating Dark Samus, he throws Phazon right on Bowser, causing him to become corrupted and grow bigger. He then becomes, PHAZON BOWSER. After defeating Phazon Bowser, he reverts back to his normal self and Dark Samus attempts to finish off the group, but a weakening Ridley fires a big blast from his mouth. Dark Samus then starts to overuse Phazon energy and eventually exploding, defeating her and recovering Ridley. The platform starts to collapse and the group falls through. The group, along with a freed Peach, gets on board Ridley and he helps them escape the collapsing Phaaze. Ridley manages to get back to the gunship, and the group escapes Phaaze moments before the entire planet explodes. Samus drops the Mario bros back at Toad Town, with Bowser heading back to his castle. Ridley drops the Broodals off at Rabbit Ridge and promises that he will meet them again. Samus rockets through space in her Gunship, while Ridley and Kraid head back to Zebes. Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi 3DS_MetroidSamusReturns_char_01.png|Samus Aran Non-playable Peach.png|Peach Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser.png|Bowser RidleyBrawl.png|Ridley Kraid_zm_Artwork.png|Kraid Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango Dark_Samus_mp3_Artwork.png|Dark Samus (Main antagonist) Enemies * Goomba * Hornoad * Koopa Troopa * X-Hornoad * Space Pirate * Zebesian * Cyborg Zebesian * Super Zebesian * Geemer * Buzzy Beetle * Spiny * Tallon Metroid * Phazon Metroid * Poison Piranha Plant * Big Poison Piranha Plant * Fire Piranha Plant * Bitefrost * Uproot * Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * Chargin' Chuck * Cheep Cheep * Trapbeetle * Parabones * Lava Bubble * Blargg * Magmaargh * Magmaw * Covern * Boo * Evir * Ripper * Stairface Ogre * Phazon Goomba * Phazon Koopa Troopa * Phazon Spiny Traps/Obstacles * Poisoned Water * Lava * Phazon (Only found on Phaaze) Power-ups (Mario and Luigi only) * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Boo Mushroom * Spring Mushroom * Rock Mushroom * Boomerang Flower * Hammer Suit Upgrades (Samus only) * Power Beam * Charge Beam * Missiles * Bombs * Super Missiles * Spider Ball * Speed Boaster * Power Bombs Italics means available from the start. Levels * Open Fields * Dusty Dunes * Ancient Island * Magma Power Plant * Icy Fields * Wario's Casino * Vocal Volcano * Bowser's Kingdom * Phaaze Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Open Fields * Dusty Dunes * Dusty Dunes (Underground) * Ancient Island * Magma Power Plant & Vocal Volcano * Icy Fields * Wario's Casino * Bowser's Kingdom (Area 1) * Bowser's Kingdom (Area 2) * Phaaze * Phaaze (Underground) Boss themes * Broodals Battle * Arachnus Battle * Mecha-Ridley Battle * Torizo Battle & Golden Torizo Battle * Proteus Ridley Battle (Magma Power Plant) * Sheegoth Battle * The Wario Bros. Battle * Kraid Battle * Proteus Ridley Battle (Bowser's Kingdom) * Dark Samus Battle * Phazon Bowser Final Boss Battle (Phase 1) * Phazon Bowser Final Boss Battle (Phase 2) Other * Game Over * Escape from Phaaze * Staff Roll Trivia * The "Age of Dark Samus" in the title comes from Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Unlike Super Mario Odyssey and the Mario & Kirby games, the Broodals don't fight the player together in a giant robot. Instead, they ride Ridley. * Although Phaaze is dangerous without proper equipment, the Mario bros and the Broodals seem fine, but Ridley is the only one to witness this. * Kraid's battle is similar to Bowser's battle in Super Mario Sunshine. Hovever, the player can just simply ground-pound (Or use a Super Missile if playing as Samus) the corners of the arena. * Although Mother Brain or Madame Broode don't appear in the game at all, they were mentioned by Ridley and Topper, respectively. * The Torizo, unlike in Super Metroid, is massive in size and is rooted to the ground. The same thing applies to the Golden Torizo. * This is the first time where the player can actually control Ridley, but this only happens during the Escape from Phaaze sequence. ** This is also similar to the last part in Super Mario Odyssey where the player controls a captured Bowser to escape Honeylune Ridge.